Media streaming services may interface with mobile applications, or clients residing on users' mobile endpoint devices. For example, music or video may be streamed from servers of a streaming service to mobile endpoint devices. A telecommunications service provider network acts as a pass-through data service which simply transmits and receives Internet Protocol (IP) packets to facilitate media streaming. However, the applications residing on users' mobile endpoint devices, as well as the streaming media servers, may introduce inefficiencies in terms of network traffic that do not account for the burdens placed on a telecommunications service provider network. For example, a streaming music service may involve a mobile endpoint device sending a keep-alive message to a server every minute, notwithstanding that the user may only activate the application three times a week for 30 minutes while the user is exercising.